


Something About Spontaneity

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NY-Lon based AU Last day in London, Ruby meets a not so charming Doctor where everything around them becomes like nothing they had expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bizarre Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the show Ny-Lon which was this British drama from 2004 about a New York teacher and a London banker having a long distance relationship while dealing with their own lives. Was rewatching it recently and thought about updating it using the Once-verse where Frankenwolf seemed like the better choice because the other idea would have been Captain Swan which I confess I do not have the talent to write them accurately and as tempting as it was, could not see Rumbelle in this scenario.  
> Characters are all owned by ABC, Disney, Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis just borrowing them for a bit.

**Chapter 1: Bizarre Meeting**

In losing track of time around the City of London (or known simply as “The City”) for the afternoon, Ruby Lucas began trying to find the right signal on her mobile in letting her friends know she was running late. Instead of taking advice on boarding the tube, she decided to wait for a black cab despite being warned about how easily they would rip her off. As she finally headed towards the shopping centre that crossed towards St. Paul’s Cathedral, she decided to take another photo of the scenery, admiring how this older part of London looked during the dusk and thinking her granny would have killed to been here.

Distracted by getting the right shot, Ruby failed to notice someone was behind her as he bumped into her with her bag vanishing in the process. She turned around to see the thief running as she yelled at him to stop. Not heeding her warning, Ruby ran after him as fast as she could but it was of no use as her heels started to clash against the cobblestones.

Starting to assess the damage, Ruby walked to a nearby pub in hopes they still had a pay phone so she could call either Belle or Ashley to come and get her, hopefully without either one of them saying - “I told you so.” T

 

The pub was not too crowded as it had its usual patrons hanging out to watch the local game which to Ruby’s shock, no one was staring at her making her wish she wasn’t going back to Storybrooke tomorrow afternoon. She found the payphone and luckily had some change on her to make the call but when she pressed the phone to her ear, it became another piece of bad luck.

“That old thing is broken,” stated a man behind her who was a handsome sight of blonde hair and green eyes, giving her a wicked smile causing Ruby to blush a little. However her appreciation of the handsome gentleman back to the realization she was now stranded in a pub in the east of London.

“Perfect, would you mind if I use your phone?” he handed her his mobile as she started to dial it hoping that the thief had not turned it off which to her surprise started to dial so she checked on the GPS app which to her surprise had the phone in a still spot causing her to call another number.

“Hey Belle, its Ruby can you call me on this number as soon as possible? Thanks bye,” she gave the mobile back noticing he had a pack of cigarettes and craving one as she waited. “Can I have a cigarette?”

He started to look at her thinking she was probably some lost tourist. “Sure there is a dispenser over here.” She then began to look annoyed at him at which he could not help but find her adorable. Her pout, he thought to himself, so adorable, she probably got her way back home with how she was acting.

Ruby was already getting mad at him, already assuming most Brits were probably snarky by nature. “There’s no point in getting a pack since I have to meet up with some friends and one of them detests the smell so much that she would try to chuck over anything I have.”

He still wasn’t convinced and just turned away, this was not turning into a good evening for Ruby. She started to feel the situation pouring into her and causing her to become exhausted.

She then saw the gentleman looking at her confusion and thinking how mad she must be to crying over cigarettes. “Look I lost my bag which had my phone, credit card and cash, all I have is my camera and four pence left on me. It’s my last day in London in which I have no way to get to my friends where I don’t even have enough change to buy a pack of cigarettes.” Her eyes began to become red and drying them from her sleeves she was embarrassed at how she was exposing herself to a stranger but she was amazed at how the stranger not only gave her a cigarette but also a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

They went outside to have a smoke as the gentleman decided to go to the bar to order some drinks, he came back a few minutes later handing her his mobile.

“Ruby some Aussie bird on the line for you, rather pushy.” Ruby was now happy as she picked took the receiving end thinking how motherly Belle can be. “Hey Belle glad you picked up.”

_“What’s going on? I tried calling you and all I got was a voice-mail.”_

“Sorry my phone and bag got stolen, I was going to go get it after calming down a bit.”

“ _Do you need a ride? I can come right away, give me the address_ ”. As much as Ruby knew Belle meant well, she didn’t want everyone to get into her problems even knowing Ashley may be with her which she would have never forgiven her if her last day was spent not getting pissed drunk. She then turned around to see her new acquaintance who was giving her as much privacy as he could while still smiling at her. “No it’s fine; I met someone who’s helping me. Will get there shortly soon don’t worry. Love you too bye”.

Ruby tries her best to concentrate on her drink, not to think on how to get back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. “If you want, we can go get your mobile, the coordinates aren’t far from here.” Seeing her distressed was already making the Englishman worried but as Ruby composed herself, they both walked out of the pub and he hailed a cab and to their surprise one arrived immediately. They were following the location of the phone that luckily still had not moved from its coordinates earlier.

Ruby was still in awe at how helpful her new acquaintance was being to which he began to pass it off as though this was a normal situation. A few minutes later they found their destination was three blocks from where Ruby was robbed and found her purse in a garbage can with everything surprisingly still intact expect her available cash was all gone.

Ruby cursed herself as her credit cards were back in the hotel but she was at least grateful her stuff was safe. He then walked her to the nearest tube station, buying her an oyster card to get her for at least three zones. “My friend Belle got married to this grouchy creep a few years ago. I don’t care for the guy much but he treats her like a princess allowing her to move here. We hadn’t seen each other in nearly a year so she insisted that I visit her while my other friend Ashley decided to invite me for a trip around the North for the past two weeks. Today was the only day Belle would have caught up with us so I can already imagine her and Ashley having an awkward time since they hate each other,” Ruby explained as she became so at ease by the time they finally got to the tube stop where the next train would arrive in a few minutes.

“Thank you so much for helping, I’m sorry but I didn’t catch your name. I’m Ruby Lucas by the way,’ she said then remembered, “oh right, Belle told you who I was.” Now it was her acquaintance’s turn to become embarrassed. “Victor Whale at your service.” They both shook each other’s hands after having their official instructions. The tube arrived then as Ruby was about to get in she was stopped by Victor getting a wad of cash and writing down something on a map. “It’s the least I can do,” he told her.

“No I can’t it’s too much.” She could not argue back as her the doors would close and she leave in a few minutes.

“I insist, you can pay me back when you can, have a good night Ruby,” he raised her hand and kissed it as Ruby began rolling her eyes but at the same time blushing at how both charming and sweet Victor was being.

“Okay Victor, see you around,” was all Ruby said to him as the doors closed with his figure still waving at her shrinking image as the tube train left going into the dark. Ruby began to sit down and tried to get a signal. Annoyed, she was still unable to contact the girls but got several text messages asking where she was, she began to read the map to get a sense where she was going, seeing on the left hand side he wrote down his entire address along with a smiley face causing her to smile a bit.

_What a confident bastard...._

_************_

Ruby finally made it to Oxford Street, walking towards some construction and making sure she was aware of her surroundings. She arrived at the Tottenham pub seeing how close the girls were from the entrance she called them up causing Belle and Ashley to look up and spot her. They all hugged and kissed each other as Belle tightly hugged her seeing her a little teary eyed.

“Where the hell have you been, you left me stuck with Princess Diana here for nearly an hour,” stated Ashley as she drank down what appeared to be her third tequila shot. Belle looked at her with her death stare, shocked she was unaware of the situation that had happened. Ruby was not going to acknowledge it as she did not want to get into a fight with her two best friends on her last day in London. “My bag got stolen luckily I bumped into this guy who helped me out. I’m fine though don’t worry.”

“Are you sure, you need to go the police and file a report. The least you can do is call the credit card company and put a block in case the thief tries to use them.”

“It’s okay, nothing of importance got stolen let’s forget about it.” Ruby got her Vodka Martini and made a toast as they all started to drink down having a few laughs at how Belle’s face would puff up while swallowing her ale.

Ruby noticed that Ashley wasn’t paying too much attention to them, turning every few minutes to a guy in the back toasting her and causing Ashley to start blushing. “How’s Sean doing?” stated Belle trying to get Ashley’s attention making her expression change as though she was doused with ice water. “He’s doing fine, working all the time so I hardly see him.”

Both Ruby and Belle felt a little bad for Ashley but were still annoyed as she continued to eye-fuck her causing Ruby to get more annoyed. Ruby then took another sip. “If you want to go talk to that guy, we’re not going to stop you.” which almost choked her as Ashley got up and started hugging her.

“Really, you’re the best. Sorry but I came to London to have fun and Belle’s a bore. Will see you in the morning before we leave.” Both had their mouths wide open as Ashley went over to her admirer’s table and started talking to him, leaving the other two shocked over what they has just witnessed.

“Can we go somewhere else? I feel like hitting some place boring.” Ruby can feel Belle was about to get angry but her placid demeanor always allowed her to not let what anyone says ever get to her but she wasn’t sure how much her friend had changed within the past three years. They both got their coats and walked out of the pub heading into the busy street letting the cool air get release of what little alcohol was in their system

“I know Ashley can be a real bitch but you are not seriously going to let what she said get to you are you?” The night was not getting better for her and seeing her friend hurt left her uneasy but Belle looked at her and just smiled.

“It’s not that, I just I don’t feel comfortable leaving her alone no matter what she said to me. Plus doesn’t she have a boyfriend or something?” Turning back Ruby grabbed Belle and stopped her.

“Trust me she really won’t care. Her philosophy is what Sean doesn’t know won’t hurt him, also it’s too much to get into and I really don’t want to think about it. Come on, I will buy you some tarts...with strawberries,” she said in a singsong voice tempting Bell as Ruby began to pout and they both laughed about it and headed off to the closest shop that met their eye.

Both Belle and Ruby headed off to Covert Garden Market to help Ruby pick up some last minutes items to take back to Storybrooke, spotting a perfume store open and Belle realizing Ruby’s love for fragrance was not going to fade in the near future.

“How about this one? I’m sure Granny will love it?” Holding up a lilac scented soap for Belle, and wanting to find another bar for herself as they went to the candle section to look for their favourite scents. “Good idea thanks.” Belle began looking at the rose scented candles picking up a few causing Ruby to start having her a big grin as she could see her friend trying not to be so obvious in her blushing. “So how is everything going on in paradise?”

Belle began to blush. “Robert does work too much but he still texts and calls whenever he has free time; Neal and I are practically best friends, he brought his girlfriend over the other night before they went on their date with this sweet little girl named Wendy and he was so nervous about presenting her to us that he started to ask me advise on how he could make the best impression on her. He is such a honey, hopefully the next time you come here we can all do something and don’t worry, Robert will be on his best behavior even if he can be a bit grouchy.” Ruby looked at Belle to make sure she was not lying and could see her being sincere in her description.

“Are you happy? Everything is great then?”

“Yes I am happy, it’s not always a fairytale but we get through where the worse is we both do tend to overwork. Which can sometimes be frustrating but as I said it’s a fault we both acknowledge but I wouldn’t trade him for anything else in the world.” Ruby had no reason to assume Belle was lying and she could tell her friend was being so sincere since she believed no one could try so hard to pretend everything was fine.

“If you are going to interrogate me I should do the same, is there anything you haven’t told me yet?” Belle continued to playfully nag Ruby for a bit until Ruby decided to put on a smile on her face.

“The same old, Granny drives me crazy. I can’t get her sometimes, she either says I am the most irresponsible person she has ever known or, if I am gone for five seconds she acts like the world is falling apart. Don’t be too surprised if you get a message from Mary Margaret by the end of the week saying the diner got burned because somehow me not being there caused the oven to be set it on fire....Stop laughing,” Belle could not help but laugh at her friend’s dilemma since she had firsthand experience of seeing it but she knew Ruby understood Granny always means well even if it can be frustrating from Ruby’s viewpoint.

They finished their purchases hurrying along to an open cafe both gorging themselves into some tarts and tea while each began to catch the other up on different stories going on in their lives.

Ruby started to show Belle the pictures of her recent trip to Manchester which consisted of Ruby and Ashley going around the pubs to see the bands while most of the photos Ruby took either by herself for she was clearly alone, showed off the city itself rather than the tourist areas. Belle was impressed with how much detail Ruby went into as she was telling the stories of the photographs with such enthusiasm she almost began to think her friend might be considering a career in photography. They continued to catch up together until it was nearly midnight as each remembered Ruby was on a morning flight the next day. Both started to embrace each other quickly when headed off to the tube station.

“The next time you come here, Neal and Robert are going to be joining us. I’m sure Neal will probably be a better tour guide than I could be,” both laughing it off. “Will hold him to that, and I need to be convinced the next time paradise is as great as you are telling me.” Belle started to roll her eyes and just not bothered to comment as they said their finals goodbyes and walked in their separate directions.

Ruby started to look at her phone to see the time realizing she may have a difficult time getting back to the hotel if there was a possibility of Ashley having a guest over but Kensington was not in her direction therefore catching up with Belle was out of the question. As she started to weigh her options, a police car passed her by where for an unexplained reason Ruby decided to look up in which she got a shock as she immediately recognize one of the passengers in the back as the her English gentleman friend from earlier.

 _Probably none of my business, creep deserves it for maybe being cocky to the wrong person_.

She began walking around in circles for nearly a block seeing the image of Victor looking dishevelled in the back of the police car. She went into her bag to get a cigarette pack when she saw the money he gave her. Despite not knowing anything about her, he had decided to help her and she started to feel as though Belle was giving her a look of disapproval in heading the opposite direction. After she remembered how pleasant he had been, Ruby then ran to where the cabs could be most spotted and gave the directions towards New Scotland Yard.

*******

Victor started to ignore his cellmate and at times best friend Jefferson as he began complaining about the bruises on his left eye. “Fucking Bobbies, we were trying to defend ourselves and the reward is a night here. Fuck I hope my pager isn’t going off. Hey Victor you’ve been awful quiet since the ride, care to enlighten the class?” Victor stared onto the ceiling having a dreamlike expression that began to scare Jefferson to the point of wondering if his friend was on any type of drugs. “Earlier tonight I met this American. I don’t know I just cannot get her out of my mind.” Victor decided to stop mainly because he had to remember Ruby was probably in bed packing up to leave back to the states therefore there was little chance he would need to see her again until she supposedly sends him back the money he gave her. Closing his eyes still having her face in his brain, his thoughts halt when the cell door opens.

“Whale, Victor bail has been posted,” said a passing guard as Victor took that and jumped for joy, leaving the cell.

Jefferson was not too happy seeing his friend leave, “What the hell? You mean to tell me I’m stuck here while you have daddy dearest paying the bill? Damn it tell him to get me out too!!!”

“It’s probably Geheardt likely going to give me a lecture how it’s all your fault so shut up and enjoy the night without me having to mother you.” Whale went to pick up his personal effects and walked out of the station wishing his car was in the area rather than taking a cab. He then spotted a familiar face just outside looking as though she was waiting for someone. Not sure what was going on, Whale did not want to take a chance. Ruby turned around and they both looked directly at one another both smiling as though it was an old friend that been seen again.

“Waiting for your boyfriend?” Despite having a disheveled appearance from the last time she had seen him, Victor still looked as attractive as before although the black eye made him look even more embarrassed.

“You know I just saved you from spending the night sleeping on a hard floor, the least you could is provide a simple ‘thank you.”

“I apologized, having to deal with a wanker all night can take a lot out of you, thank you for bailing me out, have a good night.” Still confused by her, Victor began to take off waiting for a taxi until he felt a hand on his coat. “I’m probably going to come back to a hotel room with a thong over the door, really don’t want to spend the last night in the UK getting trashed in the royal Borough so I propose that because you seem like a nice guy and we are in each other’s debt a few drinks are in order, strictly as friends my treat.”

Showing him the cash he gave her from earlier, Victor could not help but smile at her confidence. “Let me see if I get this straight, laying our cards on the table on an entirely ‘no sex’ basis, you are going to buy me a drink with my own money?”

She was still silent not giving any other response to it, simply waiting for him. “Okay fine, it would be best to have this back at my place because this could be a rather long night.”

"Lead on"


	2. Comfort Zones

**Chapter 2: Comfort Zones**

 

The light began to bother Ruby a bit as she turned to the other side in order to sleep a little longer. The bed was too comfortable that despite being slightly awake, it was tempting to stay in bed for the rest of the day forgetting about the afternoon flight she needed to make. “Good morning, sleeping beauty” To her annoyance, she opened her eyes seeing the cup, plate and an aspirin towards her in the nightstand; turning towards Victor sitting on the window sill staring at the ceiling wearing only his sweatpants. She started to sip her drink not wanting to notice the silence around them as they kept looking down.

 

“Please tell me you have some kind of tea to get this hangover out?” her head was not pounding as before but it made it a bit difficult as she got out of bed looking for her jeans, jacket and boots that were laundered and folded neatly on a nearby chair.

 

“English remember? Would be high treason if I didn’t at least know how to brew a decent cuppa. Get yourself ready and I’ll call a cab, doctor’s orders” They both went into the kitchen Victor giving her a cup of tea when Ruby then spotted a pack of cigarettes on the table.

 

“Can I have one of your cigarettes?”

 

Chuckling at her misery, “No”

 

She looked at him a bit annoyed still getting one anyway, “You’re right I shouldn’t since I can’t afford it anyway”

 

“Not even a little?”

 

“Are you kidding?! Working for my grandmother barely covers anything.” Taking a few drags, Ruby started to cough as Whale laughed while she drank her tea fast. “She had a heart attack last year; she still manages to run the diner and inn but she sometimes forgets it so doesn’t trust me with managing anything for fear I might ‘run it to the ground’. I just wish she would trust me sometimes and not see me as some irresponsible child but I guess you wouldn’t understand that”

 

Listening to her story, Victor began to feel sorrier for Ruby although he was not going to be in a position to judge her but at the same time could admire her for at least trying to get around even if she felt her life was restrained. “Then I guess you don’t really know me that well” she didn’t know that she had struck a nerve but he was going to admit it. Ruby did start to look away pretending she wasn’t proving a point. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Just sometimes I forget that the world doesn’t revolve around me and other than the whole going to jail to a bar fight, you seem to be rather collected anyway.”

 

“’Collected’, talk to at least ten different people and you will hear a cross between ‘madman’ or ‘trouble’ when I get described” As they both were laughing at each other, there was an ease in the room which Ruby started to regret because it meant she would have to leave soon as they both heard the cab outside.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash, take care of yourself.” She walked closer to him as they both hugged each other rather tightly as each while prone to giving those around them large hugs were not use to receiving it themselves.

 

“Before you choke me to death would you mind if I got your mobile?”

 

“I don’t like using my phone much”

 

“All right email then?”

 

She then went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I believe if you want to tell something to somebody you tell them in person” she gave him a wink and left passing a disheveled and tired Jefferson from the door who gave her a smile while she gave him a flirty wink getting onto the cab waving a speechless Victor from his door seeing her off. The boys saw the cabs drive off further as they both got back in to the flat with Jefferson taking Victor’s still warm coffee at the same time getting ingredients ready to make breakfast. “Where the hell did you get her?”

 

“Fuck off mate”

**********

Almost two weeks back in Storybrooke, life was back into its normal routine for Ruby. She would wake up take the early shift and afternoon shifts at her grandmother’s diner either flirting with Leroy while giving him eggs and bacon or arguing back to Granny about the status of her outfits being mistaken for her underwear. At night her shifts would end late and she would sometimes go met up with Ashely at the rabbit hole for a drink or would hang out with Mary Margaret and David Nolan sometimes helping them babysit Neal and Emma if they were to step out for a few minutes but she and Emma would sometimes get into petty arguments over the fact Emma was now eight so she felt too old to need a babysitter allowing Ruby and Mary Margaret to sometimes humor her. On those days of coming over, she would start first being a last minute babysitter then end up becoming a dinner guest since Mary Margaret stated she was practically part of the family. In all the time there was not that much asked about her trip, the Nolans were interested since they got to see the many photos as Ruby would describe the places and some of the history she picked which fascinated Mary Margaret due to her job as schoolteacher and David enjoyed hearing about the embarrassing stories that Ruby would talk about what went on with her Ashely. Another person who was interested had been the town psychologist Dr. Hopper who would always lend Ruby an ear whenever she was in trouble as he would always do for just about anyone because he had a caring personality especially since he and his fiancée the town librarian Ariel Langelinie could tie in a contest over “world’s biggest sweetheart”. The one story that no one seemed to have gotten from both the girls has been on their London portion of the trip as each both said “seen one over populated city, you’ve seen them all”.

 

The downtime that Ruby had received whenever she was not at work or with the Nolans would be spending time in her room emailing Belle or always trying to get her mind off of the fact she was restless in a town that always felt as though time has just stopped back in the 1980s. Her consolation had been Granny was not being as completely harsh with her as before but she figured it mainly had to do with the recommended scents Ruby bought in London giving Granny a sweeter outlook on life. They were starting to talk a bit even though it was a few minutes as their schedules were nearly polar opposites in the terms of breaks and Granny was even beginning to suggest Ruby has to learn to check the books after she started to show her improvement by the month’s end.

 

A frustration Ruby ended up enduring had been on a Friday evening where Ashley was unavailable so Ruby decided to take her shift on her night off with the typical large Friday night crowd of high school students coming over after their football game end but also breaking in one of the new waitresses who was still so much of a nervous wreck that she would sometimes forget that she had her notepad with her when filling in the orders. Nightmare would not begin to describe the hell that Ruby was dealing with being short staffed and while she was picking up most of the slack. Some of the high schoolers thought it would be fun to pull jokes around the diner freaking out one of the wait staff as she went to the bathroom crying for nearly twenty minutes. The pranks started to annoy some of the other patrons although they were starting to cool it as a few noticed that the town Mayor has been sitting with her husband Daniel and ten year old son Henry in a nearby booth as she had the personality of a friendly viper on a good day so it was best not to cause too much trouble in her presence. Ruby wasn’t sure whether she wanted to thank the Madame Mayor or let the Mills family have their meals on the house in making the night go somewhat smoother. She thought it was better to let Henry have an extra chocolate cake with ice cream as a special treat with her excuse that had some truth to it being she Henry was her favorite customer and to give him always a treat.

 

The night was done fairly quickly around after midnight but Ruby had to be the last one to stay as she has to make sure everything was locked and counted before closing up for the night. She thought it would have been easier to check the statements now to get them over with instead of waiting an extra day because Granny could not work so late as she used to. Ruby wanted to do anything to prove she was capable of managing the restaurant so complaining about her grandmother’s ideas of business were not something she was remotely interested in pursuing.

 

“Good home sweet home, now a good bubble bath and a smutty novel will be just what I need”, her feet were killing her that Ruby regretted not taking her car to work but the walk always did her some good in clearing her mind as Storybrooke was a small town so there was no point in worrying about anything really dangerous happening as she had her trusty taser to help in case the creeps really did get close to her. She got to her apartment floor happy that the elevator was now working walking towards her door. As she got her key out, she then looked down on her doormat noticed that there was an envelope with no postmark expect her name. She opened it to find a silver wolf earring she remembered was one of her possessions but she hadn’t seen in a while thinking she might have lost it. She then put two and two together discovering that the last time she remembered she had the earring was on that last night in London, she quickly got the envelope again looking at the handwriting of her name realizing immediately who the owner belonged to.

 

“Perfect I now have an English stalker”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think....


End file.
